Anthénor 2 - A l'aube d'une légende
by iloveharlock
Summary: Désormais le Magnificent d'Anthénor sillonne la mer d'étoiles et le jeune homme commence à y imprimer sa marque. Il y a les aléas de Mission, les rencontres bonnes et mauvaises. Mais encore tapie dans les secrets des univers, une menace se précise et pourrait bien tout bouleverser et remettre en question !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Albator, Warius, leur vaisseau, leurs équipages, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres sont à moi

 **1.**

A sa troisième Mission de neuf mois pour la Flotte de la planète Prian, le _Magnificent_ s'apprêtait à profiter d'une escale de repos bien méritée : révision complète pour le cuirassé et détente pour tout l'équipage.

Sur la Passerelle, le bip de contact de l'Ordinateur Principal retentit.

\- Je t'écoute Tizen, fit Anthénor.

\- Un appel de détresse, Capitaine Xendris. C'est en réalité une balise automatique qui s'est activée.

\- Que dit le message ?

\- Il tourne en boucle. Il ne contient que le traditionnel sigle SOS ainsi que les coordonnées de position du cuirassé.

\- Un cuirassé en détresse, ce n'est pas courant… Très bien, Tizen cale-nous sur ces coordonnées, nous y allons !

Anthénor Xendris fronça les sourcils.

\- Si nous avons capté ce SOS, c'est que nous sommes le seul vaisseau assez proche que pour rejoindre ce cuirassé en difficultés !

Lothan, le Second Mécanoïde du _Magnificent_ se leva et s'approcha de son Capitaine de vingt-quatre ans. Lothan avait été volontairement créé « à l'ancienne », n'ayant d'attributs Humanoïdes que sa silhouette. Tout le reste n'était que métal, le visage étant une sorte de heaume sans regard, nez ou bouche.

\- Cela ne va pas faire plaisir à l'équipage, mais il te suivra, Capitaine.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je nous détourne. J'étais le premier à me réjouir de cette halte pour souffler de façon bien méritée ! Et toi on doit impérativement remplacer ton cœur d'énergie un peu trop défaillant ces dernières semaines !

\- Je tiendrai bon, Anthie, assura le Mécanoïde.

De la tête, Anthénor eut un signe d'assentiment.

* * *

Gravement endommagé, même s'il n'y avait plus trace d'éventuels agresseurs, le cuirassé à la dérive n'était plus qu'une épave, sa coque défoncée, ne permettant aucune reconnaissance de ses emblèmes ou autres symboles d'identification. Mais surtout un tourbillon galactique l'attirait vu que ses réacteurs ne produisaient plus aucune chaleur.

\- Ici le _Magnificent_ , de la Flotte de Prian, Capitaine Xendris, s'annonça Anthénor. On va vous remorquer loin de ce tourbillon !

Sur une ligne grésillante, une réponse saccadée parvint au jeune homme à la chevelure incandescente et aux grands yeux gris, la joue gauche traversée d'une balafre.

\- Vous nous sauvez la vie ! fit une voix féminine. Faites vite, car l'attraction gagne en puissance, et nous nous n'en avons plus aucune !

\- Nos grappins vont être lancés. Je crois que je ne provoquerai guère plus de dégâts que vous n'en avez déjà ! Nous ferons le point plus tard.

\- Si nous pouvions vous envoyer une navette téléguidée, avec notre Commandant qui est blessé ? s'enquit l'interlocutrice du jeune homme.

\- Bien. Mon Doc Mécanoïde va le prendre en charge.

Sentant l'adrénaline monter car il ne pouvait envisager de perdre le cuirassé mystérieux dans le tourbillon, Anthénor patienta néanmoins que Lothan se soit chargé d'analyser la position et les dommages afin que les harpons n'achèvent pas l'épave.

Agrippé, le cuirassé commença à être tracté par le _Magnificent_.

\- Je sais ce qui a perdu ce vaisseau ! intervint Tizen. C'est un peloton d'astéroïdes. Un autre va nous percuter !

\- Il faut tenir bon ! rugit Anthénor. On doit supporter les impacts et emmener ce cuirassé en sécurité.

Les premiers rochers cosmiques heurtèrent le cuirassé de Prian.

* * *

Parvenu à des coordonnées plus paisibles, remorquant toujours le cuirassé inconnu, le _Magnificent_ avait mis à l'arrêt, le temps qu'il soit procédé aux réparations les plus impératives pour puisse poursuivre son vol.

Anthénor s'était enfin détendu et il s'était dirigé vers son Infirmerie où se trouvait le Commandant de l'autre bâtiment.

Entrant dans la salle d'accueil, il se trouva face à Doc Mara la Mécanoïde officiant en tant que Médecin-Chef.

\- Le Commandant de l'autre cuirassé ?

\- Il a repris connaissance et il t'attend, Capitaine. Blessures profondes mais sans réelle gravité, il finit de se rhabiller avec la tenue civile que je lui ai trouvée.

Le jeune homme franchit le seuil de la salle de soins, apercevant du coin de l'œil une casquette posée sur une tablette.

Le blessé se tourna vers, grand brun de crinière et du regard, tendit la main.

\- Merci à vous, Capitaine. Moi je suis le Commandant Warius Zéro ! Je dirige le _Karyu_ , enfin ce qu'il en reste !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Un bras en écharpe, le corps raide à cause des autres plaies pour la plupart bandées, Warius avait patienté dans le bureau du Capitaine du _Magnificent_ que ce dernier l'y rejoigne.

\- Ne vous levez pas, je vous prie, vous allez faire sauter vos points ! Désolé de vous avait fait attendre.

\- Merci, Capitaine Xendris. Votre Doc m'a expliqué que vous aviez aussi subi les astéroïdes. Pas trop endommagé ?

\- On volera avec trois réacteurs sur cinq, mais ça va. J'ai aussi un peu tardé car j'avais une personne à accueillir. Elle vous apporte un nouvel uniforme. Lieutenante Oki, veuillez entrer.

Non sans amusement, Anthénor constata que le visage de Warius s'illuminait à l'arrivée de la jeune femme vêtue de rose et de blanc, les cheveux bleu pâle tournés en macarons.

Après avoir disparu derrière un paravent, aidé de la dénommée Marina Oki, Warius réapparu vêtu de son uniforme : veste jaune et grises, pantalons foncés et bottes.

Anthénor perçu alors le regard de ce dernier fixé sur sa balafre, appréciant que, poliment, on ne l'interroge pas sur sa vie privée. Chaque chose viendrait en son temps.

Warius s'en tint à une discussion strictement professionnelle.

\- Je vous sais gré d'être venu à notre rescousse. Le _Karyu_ de ma République Indépendante a connu divers soucis techniques, ce qui a fait que l'on n'a pas détecté le peloton d'astéroïdes et on les a pris de plein fouet.

\- J'ai constaté, fit Anthénor, sombre, et attristé du spectacle offert par le _Karyu_. Lothan mon Second a prévenu votre Etat-Major, il envoie un chantier-naval mobile. En attendant, je continue de vous remorquer jusqu'à la station spatiale Tro-47 où je dois faire escale.

\- Merci.

Warius esquissa un sourire.

\- Vous êtes le sang neuf de votre Flotte, ça fait plaisir à voir. Quand je ferai mes remerciements officiels, je ne manquerai pas de souligner votre diligence et votre sens de l'initiative, Capitaine Anthénor Xendris.

\- C'est élégant de votre part.

Warius se tourna vers Marina.

\- Tu peux nous laisser, je te prie ?

\- A tes ordres.

Du regard, Anthénor suivit la fine silhouette qui quittait la pièce.

\- C'est une Mécanoïde, j'y mettrais ma main au feu !

\- Vous avez ce genre de prescience, Capitaine ? s'étonna Warius en haussant un sourcil surpris.

\- Disons qu'il m'arrive d'avoir des intuitions. Je n'y ai aucune explication.

\- Un don qui vous servira certainement. En l'utilisant judicieusement, vous aurez une brillante carrière, en pleine lumière.

\- C'est bien mon intention, assura Anthénor.

Warius vida son verre de limonade, un robot rouge et blanc sur chenilles répondant au nom de Beebop venant aussitôt le lui remplir.

\- Puis-je parler librement, Capitaine Xendris.

Ce dernier acquiesça, devinant aisément que l'entretien allait prendre un tour plus personnel !

\- Cela remonte à bien longtemps, mais j'ai connu quelqu'un de Prian. Votre actuel Général.

\- Surprenant, concéda Anthénor en ayant soudain envie de jouer quelques instants avec Warius ! Moi, je n'avais jamais quitté mon sol natal avant d'intégrer l'Académie.

\- Etonnant fit à son tour Warius, en fixant à nouveau involontairement le visage du jeune homme. Mais il semble que vous vous soyiez largement rattrapé ! D'ailleurs, c'était à l'Académie que j'ai fait la connaissance de Mylon Desteyn, ayant moi-même quitté ma République pour mes études !

\- L'idée aurait pu m'effleurer. Mais seule ma mère m'élevait, j'ai eu la chance d'obtenir une Bourse.

\- Tout comme moi, avoua Warius. On vous a mené la vie rude, non ?

Anthénor opina du chef.

\- Mais j'en aussi retiré de beaux souvenirs.

\- C'est souvent le cas. Comme si tout devait être négatif. J'espère que vous aurez les mêmes chances que moi. Car avec le recul, ce furent parmi les plus belles années de ma vie, avec des rencontres pour la vie !

\- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je partage ce dernier point de vue.

Warius se tut un moment, plongé dans des réflexions, hésitant peut-être à poursuivre sur un sujet aussi privé concernant Anthénor.

\- La vie fait en revanche diverger nos routes, ce qui n'a pas empêché les liens d'amitié de demeurer ! reprit-il.

\- Avec un Pirate ? avança Anthénor.

\- Vous avez beaucoup d'imagination, Capitaine Xendris...

\- Un Pirate barrant l' _Arcadia_? insista encore le jeune homme.

Warius tressaillit.

\- Vous connaissez le Capitaine Albator ?

\- C'est mon père ! se réjouit Anthénor en lâchant la bombe de sa révélation.

\- Je l'ai su dès le premier regard !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Le _Magnificent_ et le _Karyu_ se dirigeant toujours vers la station spatiale To-47, leurs commandants de bord en avaient profité pour faire connaissance, unis par un lien d'amitié et ce bien avant même que le premier ne vienne au monde !

\- Tout comme ton Général, je n'ai plus que de très rares contacts avec Albator. Il est plutôt secret, ce Pirate et évite avec une paranoïa viscérale les contacts ! Je n'étais même pas au courant qu'il avait un fils !

\- Cette manie de la dissimulation, c'est ce qui a protégé ma mère et moi vingt ans durant ! Et Mylon qui est mon parrain ne m'a jamais rien dit jusqu'au jour où j'ai obtenu cet uniforme !

\- Je constate que Mylon en savait beaucoup plus que moi ! remarqua Warius, sans aucune acrimonie. Pourtant, avec ou sans cette balafre, on ne pouvait nier l'évidence vu la ressemblance !

Warius eut un toussotement.

\- Je comprends à présent pourquoi il a soudain porté ce masque d'argent ! réalisa-t-il en claquant des doigts. Il fallait absolument qu'on ne puisse faire le lien ! On s'en serait pris à toi ou on se serait servi de toi contre lui !

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a expliqué durant l'année que j'ai passée sur l' _Arcadia_.

\- J'ai toujours du mal à accepter que tu aies dû demeurer sans père toutes ces années.

\- Mais il ne pouvait ni se manifester ni subvenir à nos besoins. Il m'avait confié à Mylon, il avait l'esprit libéré de ce souci ! Et puis, sa vie est déjà assez compliquée ainsi : remplir des tâches contre paiement, entretenir son équipage et son cuirassé, et éviter tous ceux qui voulaient sa peau !

Warius inclina la tête, touché par le discours, plutôt mûr pour son âge, du jeune homme.

\- J'espère qu'il sait que tu as compris ? Ton ressentiment serait cruel pour lui !

\- Je le lui dirai la prochaine fois que nos routes se croiseront.

\- Bien. Je suis heureux d'avoir enfin pu faire ta connaissance ! Quelque chose nous unit. Je n'ai pas tes presciences, Anthénor. Mais j'ai la sensation profonde que nos destins sont indissociables, quelles que soient les générations, quels que soient les dimensions temporelles !

Le jeune Capitaine du _Magnificent_ ouvrit des yeux ronds, se frottant légèrement le menton.

\- Vos paroles me sont parfaitement inintelligibles… Nous sommes là, vous et moi, en cette époque où mon père erre depuis sa victoire contre les Illumidas et ne recherchant plus aucun affrontement avec des peuples envahisseurs, physiquement ou mentalement !

\- Là, c'est moi qui suis perdu… avoua Warius.

\- J'ai eu ces visions durant le temps où j'ai séjourné à bord de l' _Arcadia_. Les Illumidas dont il m'avait parlé. Mais aussi d'étranges femmes-plantes, puis des êtres mentalement monstrueux… Mais pour notre temps, ces créatures n'ont jamais existé ! Peut-être que cela rejoint ton exposé sur les générations et les parallèles temporels !

\- Je constate que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes. Dommage que cette rencontre ne soit qu'éphémère, et que rien ne nous prédestine à nous revoir. Ma République a ses propres ennemis.

Warius fronça les sourcils.

\- Des pelotons d'astéroïdes ne se déplacent pas ainsi, pas comme sur commande ! Mais ça rejoint les prédictions de nos Médiums ! Un adversaire qui a d'étranges capacités, et surtout une puissance capable de parler aux lois des univers, va bientôt sortir du bois !

\- « du bois » ? Commandant Zéro, nous sommes dans la mer d'étoiles !

\- C'était une expression.

\- Désolé, mon instruction a été assez simple à l'école du quartier. J'ai eu beaucoup de retard à rattraper quand j'ai intégré l'Académie…

Le jeune homme eut un désinvolte haussement des épaules.

\- Un ennemi inconnu, je m'en tamponne le coquillard. J'attendrai de l'avoir face à moi ! Je redoute bien davantage le Pirate Massacreur Thornwald et Erendal le traître à notre Flotte !

Le Commandant du _Karyu_ sursauta dans son fauteuil.

\- Le Pirate Erendal qui commande la _Faucheuse_? Il était de Prian ? !

\- Un compagnon de l'Académie. Et le petit ami de celle qui partage ma vie désormais.

Warius fit un bond encore plus conséquent.

\- Génial, rien de pire que de mêler vie Militaire et vie privée, sur un plan de rivalité amoureuse ! Tu es marié, jeune Capitaine ?

\- Non, Valandra et moi on se croise au gré de nos Missions. On a un studio à nous lors de nos congés. Mais je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions… Je suis né misérable, elle de l'élite de la planète. Il faudrait un miracle pour que ça marche ! Mais on y croit, et on s'aime !

\- Voilà l'essentiel, approuva Warius. Tous mes vœux de bonheur !

Anthénor prit une communication dans son oreillette, l'appel venant de Lothan.

\- Voilà, moi, je suis en approche de To-47. Et votre chantier naval sera bientôt là. Nos routes se séparent.

\- Adieu, Anthénor Xendris !

\- Ou à bientôt ?

\- Non, aucune chance. Nos coordonnées de vol seront opposées. Chacun chez soi !

Mais dans un élan spontané, Warius étreignit le jeune homme.

\- Adieu, chuchota-t-il à nouveau. Mais si tu croises un jour un _Metal Bloody Saloon_ , fais-y halte, il se pourrait que ton père et moi soyions en train de vider quelques godets d'une liqueur inégalée le red bourbon !

\- Je n'oublierai pas.

Une solide poignée de mains scella l'amitié entre les deux hommes.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Depuis qu'il s'était ouvert à la vie de Militaire, et à la conséquente solde qui allait de pair, Anthénor s'était lâché sur ses envies refrénées depuis toujours : les jeux vidéo !

En repos pour une semaine sur la station spatiale To-47, le jeune homme avait partagé son temps entre les salles de jeux virtuels et aussi celles de sport qui le détendaient plus que les salons de massage qu'il avait pourtant appris à apprécier également.

* * *

Mais les priorités du jeune homme n'avaient jamais changé ! Aussi ses premiers appels avaient été pour sa mère, confortablement installée sur Prian, dans une villa de campagne.

\- Toujours pas décidée à arrêter tes ménages, maman ? Je peux élever le montant de la rente que je t'envoie pour tes besoins quotidiens ? Moi, je n'ai guère de dépenses, je peux tout te donner !

Lyame Xendris sourit.

\- Mais c'est à moi ta maman de veiller sur toi, même si tu es un grand et magnifique garçon ! Et si j'ai pu m'en sortir sans l'aide de ton père qui ne le pouvait de toute façon pas, et sans celle de Mylon qui pourtant revenait constamment à la charge pour me filer une enveloppe mensuelle ! Je crois avoir autant de fierté que votre lignée de balafrés ! J'ai simplement travaillé toute ma vie, et je ne pourrais pas rester à tricoter dans cette villa que tu m'as achetée ! Tu as déjà beaucoup fait, je l'apprécie chaque jour. Mais ton bonheur est le mien, et il passe avant tout !

Le visage de Lyame exprima une anxiété soudaine, éternelle presque.

\- Tu n'as pas couru trop de dangers depuis notre dernière communication ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Encore cette escale, puis un mois de Mission. Ensuite, je rentre à la maison !

\- Valandra sera de retour en même temps que toi. Le Général Mylon Desteyn tient à ce que vos Missions coïncident, du moins point de vue du temps, pour que vous puissiez vous retrouver pour les trois mois de congés.

\- Oui, Mylon est un parrain protecteur mais discret ! J'espère être digne du Général de la Flotte qu'il est !

\- Il ne peut que l'être ! Je t'embrasse, mon fils, je dois aller au boulot !

\- Prends soin de toi, maman. Je serai bientôt là !

\- Je t'attends et je te préparerai un bon repas !

\- Il y aura de la soupe ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Miam miam !

\- Anthie, un peu de distinction, tu es un Capitaine de la Flotte de Prian !

\- Mais j'aime trop ta soupe !

Le fils et la mère éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Bien qu'en pause, Anthénor s'était rendu à l'Atelier de la Flotte, s'assurer de la bonne révision de son Second.

\- Son cœur d'énergie ?

\- Remplacé, Capitaine, Xendris ! Votre Lothan est à nouveau opérationnel à 300% !

\- J'en suis heureux. Lui et moi avons à veiller sur le _Magnificent_. Il va bien ? ajouta le jeune homme avec un regard pour la colonne d'entretien où se tenait son Mécanoïde Second, éteint, encore relié à tous les appareillages devant le remettre à jour.

\- Il dort, si on peut dire, puisque c'est une mécanique !

\- Non, c'est mon Second !

Anthénor s'avança, jusqu'à la colonne, pour poser sa main chaude sur le métal glacé du Mécanoïde figé dans son sommeil mécanique.

\- Je suis là, Lothan. Je ne te laisserai jamais derrière moi. Finis tes révisions, nous avons encore le temps !

\- Et nous avons encore du travail, glissa le technicien. Laissez-nous, Capitaine Xendris.

Anthénor acquiesça, se retirant, mais quittant la salle percevant comme des cliquetis d'énergie provenant de Lothan bien que supposé complètement éteint, comme des battements de cœur, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'énergie !

Mais chassant aussitôt la réflexion de son esprit, le jeune homme ne songea plus qu'au SPA, puis surtout ensuite le tournoi de jeux vidéo !

* * *

Depuis le _Suprême_ , Valandra avait aussi contacté son compagnon.

\- J'ai eu l'écho de ton détournement pour répondre à ce SOS. Je me suis inquiétée ! Mais tu as sauvé le _Karyu_ et son équipage. Ils seront bientôt tous d'attaque ! Bel exploit, mon beau balafré !

\- Je n'ai fait que remplir mon devoir.

\- Toi et tes formules stéréotypées, tu ne changeras jamais, Aspirant !

Anthénor éclata de rire.

\- Je ne changerai pas, Val. A bientôt, pour nos congés ! Tu me manques !

\- Et toi donc !

Et par hologrammes interposés, les deux amoureux s'envoyèrent des baisers passionnés, patientant impatiemment dans celui du moment où ils pourraient physiquement se retrouver et s'aimer !


	5. Chapter 5

_Crédit_ : Le Metal Bloody Saloon et son patron l'Octodian Bobsdqildjavlb appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen qui les a créées, et dont elle me fait amicalement le prêt.

 **5.**

Avant de quitter la station spatiale To-47, Anthénor s'était rendu sur le _Karyu_ immobilisé dans son carcan de réparation du chantier naval mobile de la République Indépendante.

\- Je vous laisse ici, Commandant Zéro. Je vous souhaite un bon retour chez vous.

\- A vous aussi, Capitaine Xendris. Je doute que nos routes se croisent à nouveau. Il vaudrait mieux que non, cela signifierait des dangers insensés pour tous les univers. Si je croise votre père, je lui dirait quel plaisir j'ai eu à faire votre connaissance.

\- J'ai bien note : un _Metal Bloody Saloon_! Mais j'ignore toujours ce qu'est le red bourbon !

\- Et le patron s'appelle Bobsdqildjavlb. Il est quand même plus simple de l'appeler Bob !

\- Je n'en doute pas ! C'est impossible à prononcer !

\- Non, pas tant que ça. Même si c'est une des rares fois que j'y arrive ! Votre père par contre y parvient sans problème !

\- J'espère le revoir, il me manque. Bien que désormais je sache qui il est et qu'il vogue à travers la mer d'étoiles, je ne l'ai plus revu en trois ans. Je sais si peu de lui… Il est fascinant !

\- C'est un Pirate légendaire, qu'on le considère selon les avis comme un criminel ou un sauveur, ou simplement un protecteur. Mais vous vous êtes éveillé à votre propre destinée, Anthénor, si vous me permettez de vous appeler par votre prénom…

\- C'est le mien. Il n'y a aucune offense.

\- … Et vous allez créer votre propre histoire. Vous allez briller et faire honneur à vos galons ! Respect.

Et à la surprise du jeune homme, Warius effectua un parfait salut Militaire à son encontre.

\- Merci…

En réponse, Anthénor porta les doigts à son front, rendant le salut.

* * *

Le _Magnificent_ était reparti à travers les étoiles, flèche noire et rouge, aux ailerons qui formaient une brisure, la proue effilée, le corps néanmoins massif et d'autres ailettes protégeant ses cinq surpuissants réacteurs, la tour de commandement évoquant une pyramide brisée, et un château arrière tout de métal et comme parsemé de pépites d'or.

Lothan s'approcha de son Capitaine.

\- Mon nouveau cœur d'énergie est parfaitement opérationnel, et encore plus fort que le premier. Il est auto-rechargeable, il ne faillira plus jamais. Et tous mes systèmes ont été révisés.

Anthénor se leva, faisant face à son Second qui le dominait de près d'une tête et demi, et deux fois plus épais que lui, massive créature de métal animée par une intelligence infinie !

\- Je sais. J'ai été te voir.

\- Il me semblait bien avoir perçu ta présence, Capitaine !

\- Tu étais éteint ? s'étonna Anthénor. Comment aurais-tu pu avoir des sensations ?

\- Je ne sais pas, s'excusa presque le Mécanoïde. Je suis sorti de fabrication, j'ai rejoint ton service. Je suppose que comme disent les Humains, cela a créé au fil du temps un lien entre nous !

\- Je pense aussi, fit Anthénor avec un signe d'assentiment, avant de se rasseoir dans son fauteuil d'épais coussins de cuir noir de commandement.

Le jeune homme prit le verre d'eau que Beebop lui apportait sur un plateau, en but quelques gorgées.

\- Il nous reste un mois de Mission. Rien de mal à redouter si j'en crois le Plan de Vol du Général Desteyn. Mais nous demeurerons sur nos gardes. J'ai à ramener ce cuirassé et son équipages, toutes nationalités confondues, Humains ou non, et Mécanoïdes ! Tu pourras te reposer aussi à Sherk, sur Prian. Il n'y aura pas de révisions, on te mettra juste en veille. Tu as l'habitude, bien que cela me fasse ma d'envisager qu'on puisse s'y faire…

\- N'aie pas de peine pour moi, Capitaine, assura Lothan, et qui aurait pu esquisser un sourire s'il avait une face réellement expressive. Je suis ma programmation. Et cette veille est inscrite dans mon ordre du jour ! Puis-je te demander quelles seront tes intentions, bien que je le devine ! ?

\- Je vais boire les soupes de ma mère ! Je vais agrandir ma salle de jeux vidéos à sa villa. Je vais jouer et me faire dorloter au SPA le plus proche. Et puis, il y aura Valandra…

\- Un souci ? releva Lothan.

\- Elle veut me présenter à sa famille. Mais c'est une équation impossible ! Elle est d'une illustre famille de Prian, une des fondatrices de notre planète ! Et moi, je suis le fils de celui, que même légendaire, demeurera un Pirate pour la majorité des pensées. Nous ne pouvons avoir de vie commune jusqu'à la fin. J'aurais aimé. Enfin, c'est ainsi. Tu ne dois pas comprendre, Lothan ?

\- Non, mais je perçois tes ondes de douleurs et de peine, Capitaine Anthénor. De mon cœur d'énergie, je souhaite que tu trouves ce bonheur de ta courte vie Humaine contrairement à mon immortalité. Je reprends mon poste !

\- Je te sais gré, Lothan.

Et après les confidences, Anthénor se concentra sur la suite du vol de son cuirassé.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Face à son Général, Anthénor salua impeccablement.

\- Capitaine Xendris, au rapport. Les neuf mois de Mission se sont achevés. Le _Magificent_ est à son Quai Orbital. Tout l'équipage prend ses quartiers de congés pour trois mois. Nous serons de retour et prêts après nos vacances.

\- J'ai reçu vos rapports mensuels, Capitaine. Je sais que tout s'est bien passé. Et vous avez sauvé le _Karyu_ de la République Indépendante. Nous n'avons aucun lien avec cette patrie. Mais elle est aussi petite que courageuse, nous la respectons. Le Commandant Zéro ne sera donc jamais un ennemi pour nous, et pour cela, je veux vous en remercier. Maintenant, détendez-vous.

Mylon Desteyn se leva.

\- Embrasse ta maman pour moi, et régale-toi de sa soupe !

\- J'y compte bien, parrain !

Mylon ébourriffa encore plus la crinière rousse du jeune homme.

\- Invite-moi, un de ces jours. Mon mari cuisine bien, mais rien ne vaut les soupes de ta maman !

\- Tu es toujours le bienvenu. Mais maman t'invitera, nous serons heureux de te recevoir !

\- Merci, jeune homme !

\- A bientôt.

\- Bon retour chez toi, sourit tendrement Mylon.

Sans demander son reste, Anthénor tourna les talons,

* * *

Avec un bonheur infini, Lyame vit un gros tout-terrain pourpre s'arrêter dans son allée de garage.

\- Anthie !

Elle se précipita dehors, courant au-devant de son fils, pour l'étreindre à l'infini !

\- Tu es de retour, mon grand.

\- Je t'en ai toujours fait le serment. Et les balafrés tiennent toujours leurs promesses !

\- Rentre, mon fils. Range tes bagages. Je t'ai préparé quelques sandwiches. Je dois encore finaliser ton repas de ce soir.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui, mon petit cordon-chef ! Je veux te chouchouter. Ensuite, à toi de cuisiner pour moi !

\- Avec plaisir, sourit le jeune homme en serrant sa mère contre lui.

Lyame posa une main douce sur la joue balafrée de son rejeton.

\- Valandra sera des nôtres, dès demain pour le dîner. Elle apporte le dessert !

\- Oui, super…

Devant la mine soudain déconfite de son fils, Lyame ne comprit pas, mais ne posa de questions.

\- Vas te rafraîchir et te reposer. Je servirai la soupe à ton réveil.

\- Oh, ma maman !

* * *

De retour chez lui, Anthénor avait dormi, du plus profond sommeil possible, réparateur, et paisible, sachant qu'il avait ramené tout son monde au bercail !

Durant des heures, le jeune homme s'était évadé dans des rêves, oubliant tout.

Et puis, il avait simplement rouvert les yeux dans une des chambres de la villa da sa mère.

Douché, chanté, il avait rejoint les lieux de vie de la maison.

\- Je me suis un peu laissé aller, maman.

\- Tu étais tellement fatigué, mon grand garçon.

\- J'ai faim. Je peux t'aider ?

\- Oui, vide ce premier bol de soupe. Il y en aura plusieurs assiétées à table. Mais je connais ton estomac sur pattes

\- Je t'aime, ma maman !

Lyame eut soudain un sourire amusé.

\- Au fait, nous aurons un invité ce soir !

\- Papa ?

\- Oui !

Et le cœur d'Anthénor fit quelques bonds de bonheur !

* * *

Après avoir à nouveau dormi des heures, Anthénor s'était relevé, débarbouillé, et était descendu.

\- Maman !

Puis son regard s'illumina.

\- Papa !

\- Je ne peux que venir qu'en éclair. Je suis poursuivi et surtout Clio a perçu des entités destructrices en approche. Et je dois aller voir ce qu'il en est ! Mais pour l'instant, je peux avoir une soupe ? Je sais que e n'est pas l'heure du dîner, mais j'apprécierais un chaud réconfotant !

\- Je t'en avais encore gardée, mon amour ! C'est comme ça que je t'ai capturé !

Albator s'attabla et profitant du simple plat, le meilleur pour lui !


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Sur le départ, après une trop brève pause, Albator avait saisi les lèvres de la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Ecarte-moi d'un doute, ma mie. Ce gosse n'a cessé de clamer que son père avait déserté le foyer familial. Mais hormis le repas d'hier soir, il a cavalé, non ?

\- Tu es borgne, balafré. Tu ne fais pas le poids face à une très jeune femme !

\- C'est bien ce que je craignais, gloussa Albator. Il est heureux ? Qu'il en profite. Le futur est tellement vulnérable, je vais dire.

\- Albator ? s'inquiéta Lyame.

\- J'ai effleuré leur monde. Ils se dénomment les Ryordans. Ils ont repoussé l' _Arcadia_ par leur seule puissance mentale, en tous cas, il n'y a eu aucune attaque physique ! Et Warius avait bien deviné : ils contrôlent les objets célestes, dont les astéroïdes ! S'ils veulent vraiment nous attaquer, on est mal… Mais je protégerai toujours la mer d'étoiles, et cette petite planète où sont les cœurs que j'ai semés alors que je ne pensais jamais avoir de descendance ! Je t'aime, Lyame. J'aimerais tant pouvoir te le prouver, et te donner une vie décente et confortable à laquelle tu as droit !

\- J'ai toujours eu tout ce qu'il me fallait. Et Anthie a été mon trésor et je lui ai offert tout ce à quoi il pouvait espérer. Notre fils a été heureux. Il n'a pas eu une enfance idéale, choyée, mais elle fut pleine d'amour ! Evidemment, ça aurait été mieux si toi et moi avions pu tout lui offrir !

\- Je suis tellement désolé, soupira le grand brun balafré. J'arrive seulement à entretenir un vaisseau et un tout petit équipage… Mais j'aurais dû te faire passer même passer avant eux !

\- Aucun regret, mon amour ! continua d'assurer Lyame. Pour Anthie, le chemin fut long, mais il a reçu ses épaulettes de Capitaine ! Il a tout accompli !

\- J'ai vu. Et tout récemment, Warius me l'a confirmé. Anthie a sauvé sans le savoir notre ami !

\- C'est tellement magnifique !

\- Oui, sourit Albator, en déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Lyame.

Et dans l'envol de sa cape, Albator disparut.

« Je reviendrai un jour, pour toujours, j'en fais le serment ! », avait-il murmuré à l'oreille de Lyame dans une ultime étreinte.

* * *

Son _Karyu_ sur la route de Déa la planète de la République Indépendante, Warius avait utilisé une ligne particulière pour contacter un étrange Pirate.

\- Je n'ai jamais pris cette initiative. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison. Mais j'ai croisé un jeune Anthénor. Je pense que c'est à toi ?

\- Mon fils. Il va bien. Je viens de le quitter. Un seul week-end. Mais ce fut précieux pour la vie ! Tu as croisé son _Magnificent_? sourit Albator.

\- Il m'a sauvé les miches. Il ignorait qui j'étais. Je ne battais pas même pavillon que lui. Mais il a foncé en réponse à la balise de détresse ! Et le _Karyu_ et l'équipage s'en sont sortis. Quel magnifique enfant tu as fait, son cuirassé porte bien son nom !

\- J'en suis assez fier, reconnut le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_. Lyame m'a fait un inestimable cadeau ! Si seulement j'avais pu les protéger et leur donner une vie décente… Ils ont tellement souffert de l'indigence et du mépris…

\- Ils ont su surmonter toute cette misère. Anthénor dirige superbement son _Magnificent_ , et il donne une vie enfin paisible à sa mère. C'est un fils reconnaissant au possible ! Je l'apprécie à un point ! Je lui ai donné rendez-vous à un des _Metal Bloody Saloon_ de notre Bob ! Quoi qu'il arrive, on le retrouvera à un comptoir !

\- C'est mon souhait le plus cher.

Albator soupira, étreignant plus que jamais sa barre en bois.

\- Au fil de mes errances, j'ai effleuré l'innommable. Tu l'as senti toi aussi avec ces astéroïdes ! Ce sont là les premières manifestations physiques d'êtres avec une puissance sur tant de niveaux !

\- Je sais, Albator. Et ils menacent tous les univers ! Prian, la Terre, ma République Indépendante, nous n'y échapperons pas ! J'ai menti à ton petit : la République a ses ennemis alors qu'il s'agit du seul et unique ! Ryordans ?

\- Clio a perçu le nom qu'ils se donnaient. Mais j'ignore tout de ce qu'ils peuvent être, ou à quoi ils peuvent ressembler… J'ai juste l'effroyable certitude que les Illumidas furent de la roupie de sansonnet à côté d'eux !

\- On se battra, Albator. Nous sommes guerriers depuis bien longtemps avant même la naissance de ton fils ! Et rien ne nous arrêtera jamais !

Albator inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Nous protégerons les univers, et mon fils !

Et les amis acquiescèrent, désespérés mais aussi déterminés !


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

S'étirant, Anthénor gémit de bonheur, avant de retrouver le véritable plaisir avant de se pencher sur le corps doux et chaud de Valandra blottie contre lui.

\- Tu es revenue, ma belle, murmura-t-il. Tu es trop belle !

\- Oui, ça je sais ! Et je suis aimée par un garçon magnifique !

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Valandra ouvrit les bras pour étreindre son amant, l'attirer à nouveau en elle.

Ravie, Valandra avait partagé une douche passionnée avec Anthénor, leurs deux corps continuant de s'étreindre et de s'unir.

\- Je t'aime, mon grand balafré !

\- Et je suis à ta dévotion.

Valandra se tourna néanmoins vers son amant.

\- J'ai fait venir ta mère. Nous sommes invités auprès de ma famille !

Anthénor tressaillit.

\- Non… Assez avec les humiliations… Ma mère, elle ne supporterait pas… Et moi, je ne suis…

\- Tu es un soldat d'exception, et ma famille ne peut que le reconnaître ! Et j'ai tant parlé de toi à ma mère, Sylpho. Et crois-moi, quel que soit le rang, ce sont les femmes qui font la loi ! Je ne me serais pas avancée autrement ! Et ma mère souhaite recevoir !

Retombant sur son oreiller, Anthénor esquissa un sourire.

\- Il y aura de la soupe ?

\- On appelle cela du potage ou du velouté, de façon un peu distinguée. Mais Sek Mikael, notre majordome est un cuisinier de première aussi, et il saura te préparer de la soupe !

\- Merci, ma belle.

Avec un baiser sur la tempe de sa compagne, Anthénor ferma les yeux et se rendormit.

Valandra ronronna et serra son corps contre le sien.

\- Mon bel étalon au cœur pur !

* * *

Non sans après appréhensions, Anthénor avait revêtu sa tenue qu'il espérait idéale pour sa première venue.

\- J'ai peur, maman…

\- Toi, mon guerrier qui défie les étoiles.

\- Je préfère encore des astéroïdes à une famille illustre de Prian. J'ai eu une terrible expérience avec Erendal. Et il rôde toujours là-haut… Nos routes vont se croiser, et ça va me faire peur au possible !

\- Pas de pensées chagrines, je l'interdis ! Tu vas rencontrer la famille de Valandra

\- C'est pire que des astéroïdes… Je peux retourner dans la mer d'étoiles ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Cela serait de la désertion ! Bon courage, mon grand chéri !

\- J'ai peur…

\- Moi aussi.

Lyame embrassa son fils sur les deux joues.

* * *

Blonde platine à souhait, les yeux bleu clair, les cils recroquevillés au possible, Sylpho Lumens accueillit son jeune visiteur.

Portant un tailleur noir agrémenté de chaînettes dernier cri, elle fit entrer le jeune homme dans le manoir familial.

Et précédant le Crieur, elle éleva la voix.

\- Je vous présente Anthénor Xendris, Capitaine du _Magnificent_ !

Et dans son uniforme émeraude, pantalons blancs, Anthénor se présenta, n'ayant rien d'autre à offrir que lui-même, inquiet, en territoire inconnu, sans appui.

Valandra, en superbe fourreau rouge vif se précipita ver lui pour lui prendre la main.

\- Mon cavalier, l'homme de ma vie !

\- Merci…

\- Je t'aime, mais va falloir convaincre tous ces coincés du fion ! Je sais, ce n'est pas l'expression, mais il le faut pour mon monde aseptisé !

\- D'accord. Mais je me fous de ton monde. C'est toi, la seule. Tes parents… Pour nous ?

\- Allons-y !

\- Mais je ne suis pas prêt ! Et eux ne le seront jamais…

Posant un genou au sol devant Tod Lumens, Alphang fit sa demande.

\- Non ! Je vous refuse la main de ma fille… Mais je vous accorde celle d'une femme libre de ses actes et décisions. Tu l'aimes, Val ?

\- De toute mon âme, papa !

\- Bien.

Valandra tourna la tête vers sa mère.

\- Maman ?

\- Prenez soin de ma fille, Anthénor.

Le jeune homme se redressa.

\- Puis-je ?

\- Bons vœux de bonheur à tous les deux firent Tod et Sylpho.

\- Beau mariage, les enfants !

Sylpho posa la main sur le poignet d'Anthénor.

\- J'ai hâte de revoir votre mère !


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

\- Deux appels en un mois. Il va te tomber un œil ou quoi ! ?

\- Inutile de persifler, Pirate. C'est moi qui ai inventé le concept !

Warius sourit, ne voulant pas taquiner plus son ami de toujours.

\- Il paraît que les félicitations sont de rigueur ?

Albator inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Les petits sont fiancés. Bon le plus difficile reste à venir, mais ils seront deux à affronter ce futur, main dans la main !

Warius grimaça.

\- Anthie est rentré dans le cercle quasi hermétique du gotha, le prestige de l'uniforme a fonctionné une fois de plus ! Mais si les Lumens ont un esprit ouvert et sans préjugés, les autres noms prestigieux n'auront certainement par leur classe !

\- Sans compter que les Thorpe, parents du Pirate Erendal, font partie du cercle de leurs connaissances proches. Ça va faire des étincelles… Et mon fils s'arme contre des ennemis de Mission, cela ne suffira pas face à la perfidie en robes de bal et smoking ! La vie rude et pénible de sa jeunesse l'ont endurci, mais pas au point de tout endurer. Il s'éveille à sa vie, mais j'ai peur que des cœurs de pierre ne le renvoient à son existence obscure.

\- Ne soit donc pas si pessimiste. Anthénor sera certainement un brillant Capitaine de Prian !

\- Et puis, les Ryordans risquent bien de tout bouleverser dans les vies que nous avons connues jusqu'ici, paisibles ou plus tumultueuses !

Warius tritura la visière de sa casquette.

\- Tu seras au mariage ?

\- Je crains de faire tache. Et puis, si déjà le fils d'un Pirate risque de heurter plus d'un, un Pirate tout court jetterait plus qu'un froid ! Disons que je tenterai de rôder dans le coin !

\- Si c'est le cas, fais-moi signe ! Enfin, si je suis invité, car pour le peu de temps que nous avons pu échanger, je crains qu'Anthénor ne m'oublie très rapidement !

\- Pauvre cloche, comme si tu pouvais sous-estimer mon fils ! ?

\- J'ai confiance en lui. Mais, comme tu dis, Albator, il a une vie de mariage à assumer, et ce sera moins facile que d'affronter des ennemis de la mer d'étoiles !

\- Mais nous serons là ?

\- Bien sûr, Albator !

* * *

Comme tous les dimanches, Lyame avait invité à déjeuner Mylon Desteyn.

\- Alors le conte de fée commence enfin pour Anthie ?

\- « de fée », ça je ne sais pas, remarqua ce dernier. Ça peut effectivement sembler magique, mais si la route est pavée d'or ils sont aussi affleurants pour me faire tomber à la moindre inattention. Et aucune de ces familles prestigieuses ne me fera de cadeau, que du contraire ! Je suis un pion rapporté qui fait tache. La bienveillance des Lumens ne peut pas me protéger de tout ! Il va me falloir apprendre à me débrouiller dans ce monde.

\- Tu y arriveras, assura le Général de la Flotte de Prian. Je suppose que le mariage aura lieu à ton prochain retour de Mission ?

Le jeune homme inclina positivement la tête.

\- Cela aurait été totalement impossible à organiser en un mois et demi !

Il eut cependant un gloussement.

\- Pour maman et moi, cela se serait fait très vite ! Les Lumens veulent les choses en grand, et que ça se sache ! Et puis, il faut préparer leurs affétés amis à ce que je déboule. Je ne sais pas si une vie sera suffisante pour eux pour se remettre de ce choc !

\- Je constate que tu as bon moral, sourit Mylon.

\- De quoi pourrais-je me plaindre ? fit Anthénor, de la lumière plein ses prunelles grises. La magnifique fille qui m'accompagne depuis trois ans va devenir ma femme. Et nous allons avoir notre propre chez nous ! J'ai d'ailleurs intérêt à rentrer une demande d'emprunt avant de repartir dans la mer d'étoiles car ce que j'ai mis de côté est encore largement insuffisant !

\- Vous êtes aussi les bienvenus ici, proposa Lyame. Cette villa est aussi la tienne, mon grand garçon, même si tu l'as mise à mon nom avec l'immense cœur qui te caractérise !

\- Ce n'était que normal, maman. Tu as pris soin de moi depuis toujours !

\- Tous les enfants ne sont pas aussi reconnaissants, releva encore Mylon. Erendal en est un exemple : il a sabordé, c'est bien le cas de le dire, une brillante carrière par jalousie amoureuse et ambition dévorante ! Il a dû avoir cette noirceur en lui depuis toujours, Thornwald l'a juste éveillée et ramenée à la surface !

\- Assez de ce dernier sujet fâcheux, pria Lyame en se levant. Tu débarrasses la table, Anthie, moi je vais apporter le dessert.

Le jeune homme obéit avec un empressement comique.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

\- Le _Metal Bloody Saloon 5555_! Je commençais à me dire qu'on ne tomberait jamais sur les nouvelles coordonnées de la station spatiale de Bob ! fit Albator avec soulagement.

\- Il a dû devoir se déplacer en urgence, sinon nous l'aurions trouvé là où il nous l'avait indiqué ! Et toi tu as remis ton masque d'argent ! ?

\- Sur le _Massacreur_ de Thornwald seuls quelques-uns ont vu mon visage, et cela demeure encore le secret d'un cercle restreint. Anthénor est adulte, je ne redoute plus qu'on l'utilise pour s'en prendre à moi. Mais c'est pour son unique protection, sa carrière, que je veillerai à cet anonymat aussi longtemps que cela pourra encore être préservé !

Albator haussa le sourcil, tandis qu'il se dirigeait à grands pas vers la salle principale du _MBS_ de Bob l'Octodian, jeta un regard surpris à son ami dont la crinière était juste un chouya plus claire que la sienne, mais tout aussi en bataille.

\- Warius ?

\- Et si tu révélais ta véritable identité ? Après tout, tu n'as nullement à avoir honte de ton titre, de tes armoiries, que du contraire !

\- J'ai quitté la Terre depuis si longtemps. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela représente encore quelque chose, pour qui que ce soit… soupira le grand Pirate borgne et balafré en poussant les portes battantes.

\- Un blason n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, gloussa le Commandant de la Flotte de la République Indépendante.

\- J'y réfléchirai. Et puis, Anthie n'est absolument au courant de rien. Je n'ai pas abordé ce sujet des origines de la famille durant l'année que nous avons partagée à bord de l' _Arcadia_. Il risque de m'en vouloir plus encore de la vie modeste qu'il a endurée. Il pourrait ne pas comprendre. Déjà qu'il a eu du mal avec ce masque et le fait que je ne me sois jamais manifesté à lui !

\- Oui, c'est certain, convint Warius avec une légère grimace.

Passant entre les tables, des regards entre crainte et réprobation, le Pirate tout de noir vêtu et le Militaire en parfait uniforme, se dirigèrent droit vers le comptoir de bois et de métal doré.

Un barrissement les accueillit, un être colossal, velu, qui évoquait un mélange entre Humanoïde et phacochère surtout au niveau des défense de son groin. Et pour parachever le tableau, quatre paires de bras qui devaient être capables de broyer presque n'importe quoi… ou qui !

\- Vous avez tardé à revenir, les amis !

\- On a des vies un peu compliquées. Et quoi qu'on en pense, nous ne décidons pas entièrement de nos évolutions dans la mer d'étoiles.

\- J'ai eu des ennuis avec des contrôleurs douaniers volants, expliqua alors l'Octodian propriétaire du commerce et de toutes ses succursales. J'ai dû me déplacer, sous bonne escorte, pas eu le temps de vous prévenir, je devais songer à la sécurité de la station, des clients, et de mes stocks !

\- Pas de souci ! le rassura Albator. Nous - enfin surtout moi, je connais cette situation. On t'a trouvé, c'est tout ce qui compte.

La prunelle marron du Capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ brilla de contentement à la vue des godets de red bourbon alignés devant le Commandant du _Karyu_ et lui, et que Bob remplissait avec dextérité de ses mains !

\- Warius et moi aurions été au bout des univers pour tes bouteilles, Bob !

\- Décidément, vos ennemis ne sauront donc jamais comment vous appâter et vous piéger ! Pourtant il suffit de quelques caisses de red bourbon millésimé !

Warius éclata de rire.

\- Tu pourrais même nous mettre en cellule avec plein de bouteilles, on ne s'en plaindrait pas. Et on n'appellerait même pas au secours !

\- Vous m'étonnez ! Alors, gamin, il paraît que tu as un véritable gamin ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas gamin ! Et d'où sors-tu cette supposition ? ajouta Albator, soudain sur la défensive.

Bob éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

\- Le traître est à côté de toi, Pirate ! Il a parlé de moi et de ma petite entreprise au jeune Anthénor, lui filant ma carte de visite quelque part, et l'invitant s'il passait à proximité d'un de mes établissements !

\- Ah, d'accord, fit Albator, rassuré.

Bob posa délicatement une de ses mains sur l'épaule de son visiteur.

\- Et tu sais que je suis une tombe, je ne trahirai jamais ton secret, Capitaine Pirate ! Il va bien, le gosse ?

Warius donna un petit coup de coude à Albator.

\- A toi de faire tes révélations.

Albator vida d'un trait et à la suite de deux godets de red bourbon.

\- Anthénor est fiancé. Lui qui a vécu un peu à l'écart, dans l'isolement de sa situation financière, il va intégrer, si tout va jusqu'au bout, une prestigieuse famille de Prian !

\- La famille, on s'en fout. On ne la choisit pas. C'est son propre foyer qui compte. Mes triplés ont tous quitté la Tanière familiale. Je ne connais pas la chérie de ton fils, Albator, mais je sais que seule une femme exceptionnelle aura pu le séduire, et l'aime pour ce qu'il était.

\- Elle l'est ! sourit Albator.

Bob frappa dans toutes ses mains, avant d'étreindre ses amis.

\- Pas de red bourbon en ce moment : champagne, je régale ! fit-il sur un ton beaucoup plus bas que celui qui lui était habituel afin que seuls eux l'entendent. Commandez ce que vous voulez pour le repas. Il sera servi dans ma suite. Et c'est là que nous choquerons nos coupes de champagne avec notre ami Pirate ! En toute discrétion et ce secret qu'il adore par-dessus tout !


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

En dépit du tour définitivement heureux pris par sa vie, Anthénor était pourtant plus que jamais assailli de cauchemars.

S'agitant dans son lit, le jeune homme se rêvait sur la Passerelle de son _Magnificent_. Mais le cuirassé de la Flotte de Prian avait perdu de sa superbe : une coulée de lave l'avait entraîné à flanc de montagne et l'avait emprisonné. Le cratère ne crachait heureusement plus que de la fumée, mais la situation n'en demeurait pas moins préoccupante !

\- Que fait-on, Capitaine ? interrogea Lothan.

\- On va voir dans le cratère !

\- Mais c'est sûrement encore en fusion !

Anthénor ricana.

\- Tu es conçu pour résister aux plus grands froids et hautes températures, non ?

\- Pas de la lave, je ne suis pas fait des coques externes de notre bâtiment !

\- C'est mon rêve, tout se passera bien. Et même si ça tournait au vinaigre, je me réveillerai à temps et en sécurité !

\- Un rêve ? Non, tout est bien réel ! se récria le Mécanoïde.

\- Tu verras. Bon, tu me prends sur tes épaules et tu m'emmènes au cratère !

\- A tes ordres, fit le Second du _Magnificent_. J'espère que personne ne nous surprendra dans cette position car ce serait gênant pour nous deux !

Alérian rit, se levant de son fauteuil noir de commandement, se frottant les mains.

Quelques minutes plus tard, trottinant sur un rythme régulier, Lothan se dirigeait droit vers le cratère, un passager sur ses épaules.

La croûte de lave fraîche ayant cédé, Anthénor s'était retrouvé dans une sorte de cave, Lothan ayant disparu de son rêve.

Mais ce qui s'offrait à présent à sa vue n'avait rien de réjouissant.

Plus qu'une cave, ou même une caverne, c'était une sorte de cité souterraine de roc et de bois, où grouillaient des êtres évoquant les ogres des contes de fée effrayants de l'enfance, chauves, nus hormis le pagne, mais les doigts et les orteils dotés de griffes plutôt que d'ongles, et quand ils ouvraient leurs bouches sans lèvres, elles dévoilaient des dents limées et tout aussi acérées !

\- Mais ce sont qui ces êtres ? Ils semblent tout droit sortis de l'âge de pierre, mais avec leurs chaudrons et autres morceaux de charbon on dirait bien qu'ils construisent… un vaisseau spatial !

Une voix rugit.

\- Tu es qui toi, nain Humain ? fit un « ogre » au regard bleu azur alors que les autres les avaient d'un noir de suie. Tu es bien un Humain, et tu n'aurais pas dû nous découvrir, pas si tôt !

\- Tu ne peux me voir, vraiment… C'est mon rêve !

\- Et mes trois cerveaux peuvent percer tout esprit face à moi ! Mes Ryordans et moi userons de notre puissance mentale pour asservir tes mondes ! A bientôt, un de ces jours, Capitaine Xendris ! Ici, ce fut un rêve de retour dans le passé, très lointain. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes prêts. Et on a presque failli réussir à se débarrasser du _Karyu_!

\- Warius avait raison. Les astéroïdes, ce n'était pas naturel… Oh, par les dieux, votre puissance est incommensurable…

\- Et on va tous vous asservir !

\- Commet c'est original ! J'ai passé vingt-quatre ans de ma vie quasi à voir ce genre de films, et – enfin très souvent du moins – les méchants avalaient leur queue. Et vous avez une queue, je n'avais pas vu au premier regard !

Anthénor fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous avez dit Capitaine Anthénor… Ça c'est de mon temps et non le passé évoqué…

\- Parce que je te perçois parfaitement ! Un rêve, non une vision maléfique de tes pressentiments !

Anthénor serra les poings, yeux clos, lèvres serrées.

\- Je vais me réveiller. Je dois me réveiller !

* * *

Dans un hurlement, Anthénor rouvrit les yeux.

\- Maman…

\- Je t'entendais gémir. Je me suis levée et je suis venue, m'ais je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller, à te sortir de ce cauchemar ! Ça va, maintenant ?

\- Oui, juste un cauchemar, comme tu dis… Mais ça m'a mis bien à mal. Je suffoque et j'ai tellement transpiré que j'ai trempé mon pyjama et mon lit. Je vais aller me rafraîchir puis finir la nuit sur le lit-banquette de ma chambre. Je ferai la lessive des draps demain matin. Désolé de t'avoir tirée du sommeil, maman !

\- J'ai toujours veillé sur tes rêves. Cela ne changera jamais, mon enfant !

\- Mais les rêves sont pires et certains deviennent réels… Mais je ramènerai la lumière sur tous les mondes ! Je suis fatigué, je ne vais pas tarder à me rendormir, fais de même, maman. Tu as une journée fatigante qui t'attend, et moi je repartirai sous peu en Mission !

Unis par un lien indéfectible, Anthénor et sa mère s'étreignirent.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

En futurs beaux-parents attentionnés, Sylpho et Tod Lumens avaient reçu les fiancés pour le week-end, cependant pas à leur propriété habituelle du quartier huppé de Sherk mais à leur domaine de campagne en bordure du lac de Myori.

Déjà plus qu'impressionné par la villa de la galactopole-capitale, Anthénor avait proprement été ébahi par l'immense manoir que jouxtait les écuries d'un haras.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Valandra rit doucement.

\- « ça » ce sont des chevaux, grand bêta ! Tu en as déjà vus quand même ?

\- Oui, en images. Jamais en vrai…

\- Là, il faudra t'y habituer. D'ailleurs le maître-écuyer te donnera ta première leçon d'équitation dès demain !

\- Je vais me rompre le cou…

\- Possible !

Peu charitablement, la jeune femme éclata de rire.

Toujours aussi prévenants, les parents de Valandra avaient fait de leur mieux pour que leur invité soit à l'aise., l'accueillant et le conduisant dans l'une des serres où l'apéritif serait servi.

Anthénor avait continué d'être ébloui par la splendeur des lieux, autant pour l'architecture que pour la décoration des lieux majestueux. Et il s'était tout petit dans la serre trois fois plus grande que le propre appartement de sa jeunesse ! Mais la chaleur de ses futurs beaux-parents valaient bien la tendresse de sa mère.

Le quatuor était en pleine discussion, tous sujets confondus, mais tournant principalement autour de la carrière et du futur des deux jeunes gens.

A un moment donné, un grelot discret avait indiqué que quelqu'un de non attendu s'était présenté aux grilles de la propriété.

Peu après, le majordome était venu se présenter.

\- Qui est le visiteur ? interrogea Sylpho.

\- Le Comte Ulrik von Everstheim demande à vous voir.

\- Mais nous n'avons j'avons entendu parler de lui, rétorqua Tod.

\- Il a ajouté que vous le connaissiez mieux sous le nom d'Albator et sa qualité de père de M. Anthénor.

\- De quoi ? s'étrangla le jeune homme. C'est une blague où quoi ?

* * *

Cela avait dans la bibliothèque qu'Anthénor avait pu s'entretenir en tête-à-tête avec son père qui portait une tenue civile où rien n'évoquait le Pirate.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es présenté ainsi… murmura le jeune homme un peu pâle, redoutant que Sylpho et Tod n'aient mal pris cette entrée en matière !

Albator haussa son sourcil.

\- Mais c'est parce que c'est ma véritable identité ! rétorqua-t-il, une main sur l'épaule de son fils, pour le rassurer. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'étais né « Albator » ? ! Everstheim est ce qu'on pourrait appeler de façon non-officielle un sous-comté du länder.

\- Et tu portes vraiment ce titre ?

\- Celui-là, oui, je suis né avec ! Mais inutile de te bercer d'illusions, cela ne représente plus rien de très concret depuis longtemps. Le château est à l'abandon depuis longtemps au sein d'un domaine qui doit être devenu une forêt vierge et ton père est juste un Comte désargenté.

L'œil marron d'Albator pétilla.

\- Mais pour ceux de ce Gotha – qui n'a rien à envier à tous ceux de tous les autres univers – et qui n'ont pas la classe naturelle des Lumens, le seul terme de « comte » va te conférer une légitimité à laquelle ils ne s'attendent pas. Enfin, j'espère !

Anthénor tressaillit, comprenant enfin la véritable raison de la venue de son père.

\- Tu voulais donc juste me donner un passé ? Je n'avais absolument pas honte de ma seule mère !

\- Mais je le sais parfaitement, Anthie ! Ta mère est la personne la plus méritante de la mer d'étoiles, jamais je n'aurais pu épouser une autre femme. Cependant, cela aussi ne doit pas s'ébruiter. Car bien que mon nom « albator » ou « everstheim » ne soit pas sur ton acte de naissance, tu as pu sans doute constater que tu n'étais pas « de père inconnu » ! ?

\- Oui, je n'avais jamais compris, jusqu'à ce moment ! Oh mon papa !

Ce fut au tour des prunelles grises de s'illuminer.

\- Tu m'emmèneras un jour voir ce domaine à côté d'Heiligenstadt ?

\- Promis.

\- Tu restes ?

\- Non. Je ne suis pas invité. Et tu es juste fiancé – et cela n'a pas été publié - tu n'as pas encore le droit d'imposer un convive à tes futurs beaux-parents. Tod a cependant demandé à s'entretenir aussi avec moi. Ensuite je filerai discrètement. A bientôt, mon enfant, dans la mer d'étoiles !

Le fils et le père se sourirent, plus unis et complices que jamais.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

A moins de quinze jours de repartir en Mission, respectivement avec le _Magnificent_ et le _Suprême_ , Anthénor et Valandra s'apprêtaient à une épreuve qui menaçait de s'avérer pénible, enfin surtout pour le premier.

Au petit déjeuner, en l'absence de Sylpho et Tod à leurs occupations respectives, l'atmosphère avait d'ailleurs été électrique d'entrée.

\- Mais c'est voué à l'échec, Val ! Comment seulement envisager de me faire rencontrer les Thorpe, les propres parents d'Erendal ! ? se récria le jeune homme.

\- Erendal est un traître à la Flotte et à la Nation, gronda Valandra. Son opprobre est public, qui pourrait le nier ?

\- Mais les parents d'Erendal justement ! protesta encore Anthénor. Ce sont ses parents, ils n'accepteront jamais une autre vérité que la leur : à savoir que l'aîné de leurs enfants a toujours été parfait et que leur tâche désormais est de laver son honneur !

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu, mon bel amour ? s'étonna sincèrement Valandra. C'est peut-être ainsi que l'on fait la vendetta chez toi ou les Pirates, mais pas…

\- Ton monde n'est en rien différent du mien ! protesta Anthénor. Il fait juste plus de politesses avant d'ouvrir la trappe ou de te poignarder dans le dos !

\- Ce n'est pas que je veuille m'aveugler, ou ne pas te croire, vu que tu connais ces deux mondes justement, mais je ne peux pas croire que les Thorpe soient capables d'une telle rancœur !

\- J'aimerais partager ton avis. En tout cas, compte sur moi pour bien appliquer toutes les leçons de politesse que toi et tes parents m'avez déjà inculquées !

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Anthie !

* * *

L'annonce des fiançailles officielles depuis peu, les Lumens avaient organisé une réception pour présenter le fiancé aux amis de leur cercle. Nombreux avaient été ceux à répondre positivement, et parmi les plus jeunes par pure curiosité pour découvrir qui après Erendal Thorpe avait emporté un des partis les plus enviés de Prian.

En future petite épouse attentionnée, Valandra avait veillé à chaque détail de la tenue d'Anthénor : chemise et pantalons blancs, longue veste d'intérieur bleu pétrole.

\- S'ils ne tombent pas sous ton charme, je les bouffe tous !

\- Voilà qui est très civilisé pour une personne aussi respectable que toi !

\- Je suis pleine de surprises, et tu n'as encore rien vu !

La politesse l'emportant sur tous les autres sentiments, et aucune des personne présente n'aurait voulu se lancer dans un scandale, ce qui en plus aurait pu froisser leurs coûteuses tenues !

Mais même si on percevait une légère tension dans l'air, elle disparaissait rapidement devant la majesté des lieux, l'accueil parfait des maîtres de maison, et le service impeccable du nombreux personnel.

Les quelques représentants de la bonne société de Prian avaient fait mine de faire connaissance avec le nouveau venu, eux aussi dans le respect absolu des convenances.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors qu'ils n'avaient fait que saluer froidement, Enk Thorpe et sa femme Jarès s'étaient dirigés vers Anthénor qui s'était retrouvé un peu isolé près d'une fontaine intérieure.

\- Il semble que bien que rien ne vous prédestinait à commander un cuirassé, vous y êtes parvenu, remarqua Enk. Les félicitations sont d'autant plus de rigueur, mais vous comprendrez que ma femme et moi ne pouvons vous en faire aucun !

\- Je comprends. Les aléas de la destinée sont autant dans la réussite d'un projet ou un changement de voie, répondit le jeune homme, soudain sur une extrême défensive, se sentant pris au piège.

\- Fils de comte ou pas, vous ne serez jamais de ce monde, mais je sais que vous défendrez la nation, ajouta Enk avant de se diriger vers un serveur portant un plateau de flûtes de champagne.

Le regard azur de Jarès s'enflamma tandis qu'elle approchait ses lèvres carmin de l'oreille du jeune homme. Et si de loin son attitude pouvait paraître amicale, ses propos ne l'étaient nullement !

\- Vous avez tué la carrière de l'aîné de mes fils. Aussi je vous promets que je me débarrasserai de vous si l'espace n'y parviens pas. J'aurai votre peau, même si je dois y consacrer tout le reste de ma vie !

\- C'est de bonne guerre, murmura Anthénor avant que Valandra ne vienne enfin le tirer de ce mauvais pas, ayant été accaparée jusque-là par de vieilles amies.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Les départs en Mission des cuirassés étant échelonnés, le Général Mylon Desteyn tenait à recevoir chacun de leur commandant de bord pour un entretien privé avant un plus professionnel.

Cela avait donc été autour d'Anthénor de se présenter.

\- Ainsi, me voilà dans l'obligation de dire Monsieur le Comte ? ironisa Mylon.

\- Non, ça n'a jamais marché ainsi, Général. Mon père porte le titre. Je pourrai en hériter, s'il me le lègue ou s'il disparaît. Mais si la fortune familiale et le domaine avaient été conséquents, il aurait en créer un rien que pour moi ! Je suis le Capitaine Xendris et ça me convient parfaitement !

\- Je suis ravi de l'entendre.

Anthénor hausse les sourcils, surpris.

\- Quoi, tu pensais vraiment, Général, que d'être fiancé à la fine fleur des héritières du Gotha de Prian allait me tourner la tête ?

\- Ça aurait pu… C'est déjà arrivé, fit Mylon, sérieux à présent. Ce qui peut, de façon infime, justifier la suspicion de ce petit monde fermé et doré envers les « intrus ». Le pouvoir, ou la bonne fortune, a fait perdre la tête à plus, dans bien des domaines. Cela m'aurait peiné que tu te détaches de ta modeste jeunesse pour les diamants des plus grands trésors.

\- C'est bien dans ces années que je puise ma force, mon équilibre. Et mes convictions sont issues de ma mère !

Mylon sourit, rassuré.

\- C'était tout ce que je voulais entendre. A présent, nous pouvons aborder des sujets plus agréables. Parle-moi de tes premiers préparatifs de mariage ! Anthénor ? Anthie !

* * *

Le monde des Ryordans s'était modifié depuis la première « téléportation » d'Anthénor.

Tout n'était plus qu'environnement de métal, menaçant presque d'imploser sous les multiples appareillages technologiques dont il regorgeait.

\- Ça change vite chez les fous avides de conquêtes, grinça le jeune homme. Mais ce n'est pas un rêve, pas vraiment, j'ignore si je suis en sécurité. J'ai intérêt à ne pas me faire remarquer !

\- Trop tard, Vermiceau. Nous sommes déjà partis en guerre.

\- Contre Prian ?

\- Contre ton monde et un max possible !

\- Vous avez perdu la raison !

\- Au contraire, c'est un projet de plusieurs siècles qui devient concret ! Et moi Lot-Shen-Rand, je les mènerai à la suprématie.

L'Ogre désigna un écran où Anthénor vit d'étranges vaisseaux organiques voler à travers les étoiles, se retrouver face à un cuirassé dont la forme évoquait une sorte de mille-pattes.

Le vaisseau Ryordien s'alluma comme une guirlande de fêtes, des particules parurent s'en dégager, pour s'accrocher aux coques du cuirassé, et le faire fondre comme du beurre !

\- Notre première attaque, que les univers sachent que nous arrivons ! A bientôt dans ta mer d'étoiles, Capitaine Anthénor Xendris. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !

* * *

Les prunelles grises d'Anthénor brillèrent.

\- Quels sujets te seraient agréables, Mylon ?

\- Ça va, tu as refait surface, Anthie ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu t'es figé. Tu n'avais aucune réaction. Voilà plusieurs minutes que j'essaye de te tirer même juste un battement de cil ou un frémissement de muscle !

\- J'ai eu une autre vision, avec les Ryordans… Ils passaient à l'attaque, mais sous couvert de leurs pouvoirs télépathiques et télékinésistes ! Ça va faire mal…

\- Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

\- Non, ils se sont fait un plaisir de s'arrêter avant une révélation.

Anthénor finit son verre de vodka.

\- On devait donc aborder des choses plus agréables. Mais ce sera à moi d'en lancer le premier.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Au fait, tu m'as mené en bateau, tout à l'heure, Général. Tu savais pour la véritable identité de mon père ?

\- Bien sûr puisque c'est ainsi qu'il a suivi sa formation à l'Académie d'Heiligenstadt. A l'époque, le domaine Comtal se réduisait à une sorte de grosse ferme, depuis, il ne doit plus rien rester !

\- Aucune importance. J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin dans le cœur. Bien que j'apprécie de pouvoir gâter ma mère depuis mes premières soldes de Capitaine !

\- Tu es vraiment un gamin selon mon cœur. A demain, pour que je te remette tes Ordres de Mission.

Anthénor se leva, salua, et se retira.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Cela avait été cette fois de façon parfaitement officielle qu'Anthénor était revenu au QG de l'Etat-Major de la Flotte de Prian.

\- A vos ordres, Général !

\- Bien, repos, Capitaine, et prenez place.

\- Je vous en sais gré.

Anthénor s'assit, pas rassuré.

\- Vous craignez que je ne vous réaffecte pas à votre poste à cause de « l'absence » d'hier ?

\- Cela pourrait se comprendre. Je l'accepterais.

\- Mais c'est bien pour ce don que vous avez depuis la tendre enfance que je vous maintiens au commandement du _Magnificent_. D'autant plus qu'il y a des troubles galactophysiques dans la Zone des Termogrils. Vous ferez jonction avec le cuirassé _Shod_ – un allié qui ne relève pas de notre drapeau – mais qui patrouille là-bas, seul depuis trop longtemps, voici son image. Ensuite, vous…

\- Inutile, Général, je ne ferai pas la liaison avec le _Shod_.

\- Comment cela ?

\- C'est le vaisseau qui a été détruit par le bâtiment organique des Ryordans dans ma vision, au cours de mon « absence » !

\- Oh non…

Anthénor serra les poings.

\- Mais j'irai à ces coordonnées, Général, je remplirai ma Mission ! Il faut que la nature de nos ennemis éclate au grand jour. Aucun Etat Galactique ne s'en sortira, seul. Mais il faut un adversaire pour nous fédérer !

\- Un peu trop d'idéalisme dans vos propos, vu votre jeune âge, ce n'est que normal. Mais je pense effectivement que ces presciences sont aussi précieuses qu'inexplicables. Votre père a défait un empire Illumidas avec ses moyens et de l'aide d'une Déesse. Elle a dû être une fée sur votre berceau. Votre père a forgé sa légende, mais si vous avez quelques dons particuliers, ça pourrait aider à faire la vôtre, Capitaine Xendris !

\- Je ne comprends pas tout, Général…

\- Qu'importe. Moi je sais que je peux avoir confiance en votre serment à la Flotte et à votre, bien que jeune, expérience de Capitaine ! Si ces Ryordans sont impossibles à contrôler par des moyens naturels, nous aurons besoins de vous et de toutes vos prémonitions ! Capitaine, je pensais vous envoyer vers une Mission relativement calme, mais je crains que le pire ne se prépare. Vous êtes un lien, bien malgré vous, entre nous et ces Ryordans. Vous êtes précieux, ne risquez pas inutilement votre vie, personne ne pourrait vous remplacer ! Et cela briserait le cœur de votre mère si ça tournait mal.

\- Je lui ai toujours fait le serment de revenir. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

\- Vous êtes le digne fils de votre père.

Mylon tendit une tablette au jeune homme.

\- Vos Ordres de Mission, Capitaine Xendris. Suivez-les… Mais n'hésitez pas à user de votre esprit d'initiative ! Je devrais vous en prévenir, mais je pense que c'est notre chance de nous en sortir !

\- Bien, Général.

Le Général passa ensuite au tutoiement, le temps officiel de l'entrevue passé.

\- Je redoute cet avenir que nous promettent tes visions. Je doute ensuite qu'un seul jeune homme puisse arrêter l'innommable. Mais à l'heure de cet instant, tu es le seul à avoir mis le doigt sur ces Ryordans.

\- Mon père…

\- Oui, mais il flotte désormais sous un drapeau Pirate, personne ne le croira. Et même Warius ou moi ne pouvons ouvertement reconnaître nos liens avec lui… Il est seul, tout comme toi. Mais vous représentez nos espoirs. A toi de faire ta légende, mon magnifique neveu !

\- Normal, je suis le seul !

\- Sale gosse !

Mylon tapota la joue d'Anthénor, en un geste qu'il avait dû retenir durant tant d'années afin de ne pas trahir le lien entre eux.

Il eut un éblouissant sourire ensuite

\- Au fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Emmène ce présent avec toi !

Le secrétaire de Mylon entra, tenant au bout d'une laisse un chien noir aux yeux bleu glace, d'une trentaine de kilos, débordant de poils.

\- Un chien, j'en ai toujours rêve !

\- Je sais, ta mère me l'a souvent répété…

\- … mais elle avait déjà du mal à nourrir un enfant. Alors un chien en plus. Même un poisson rouge…

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne te l'offre qu'aujourd'hui ! sourit Mylon. Prends soin de ce bébé !

Anthénor sursauta, eut un nouveau regard vers le chien aux poils d'ébène.

\- Mais il a sa taille adulte ! protesta-t-il.

\- Non, il a juste trois mois. Attends un peu qu'il atteigne les cent kilos de son âge mature !

\- Misère.

Mais les prunelles grises du jeune homme brillèrent de plaisir.

\- Et il s'appelle comment ?

\- Elle s'appelle Zénia ! Elle est de race Terresinova !

Anthénor s'agenouilla pour flatter les épaules du chiot qui le gratifia d'une léchouille sur sa joue balafrée en retour.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

S'étirant, Anthénor préféra garder les yeux clos pour conserver les souvenirs agréables de son lit.

Mais, obligé de se lever, il mit un pied à terre.

\- Zénia !

Durant la nuit, le chiot avait laissé un souvenir odorant et mou sous la plante de ses pieds.

\- Tu es encore un chiot ! Je l'oublie… Je vais te sortir aux jardins intérieurs du _Magnificent_.

Mettant encore sa laisse au chiot, Anthénor partit pour une promenade matinale selon l'heure chronologique du bord, Beebop passant derrière lui pour faire disparaître la crotte de la chienne.

« Merci pour ce cadeau, Mylon ! »

Ayant au moins pu s'asseoir pour vider sa vessie, Zénia leva un regard doux sur son maître.

\- Bien, ma belle !

Libérant la laisse, Anthénor laissa son chien s'ébattre dans les jardins, spectacle apaisant au possible.

\- Manquait plus que ça : un bébé à bord ! Et je dois être fier de toi…

Zénia eut un petit aboiement.

* * *

Dans son fauteuil noir de commandement, Anthénor sommeillait vu que tout était calme et que Lothan le Mécanoïde veillait au bon déroulement du vol sans histoires depuis presque deux mois.

L'esprit du jeune homme vagabondait, loin, très loin de son cuirassé.

Il avait à nouveau « vécu » la destruction du _Shod_ par le bâtiment organique des Ryordans.

Dans sa vision, Anthénor fronça les sourcils.

« On dirait qu'il y a un autre vaisseau en arrière de ce premier bâtiment. Comme s'il guettait quelque chose car positionné comme il est, il ne peut en rien protéger son partenaire ! ».

Comme attirées par ce second vaisseau, les particules du _Shod_ y furent absorbées, disparaissant totalement de l'espace !

\- Réveille-toi, Capitaine, pria Lothan en le secouant doucement par l'épaule.

\- Je ne dormais pas ! se défendit Anthénor.

\- Une de ces projections éveillées, je suppose ? fit le Mécanoïde.

\- Je dirais même la suite de celle que j'ai eue dans le bureau du Général… Si le _Shod_ avait été simplement détruit, cela m'aurait déjà suffi. Mais on dirait que les Ryordans avaient des projets pour ces débris car ils les ont récupérés !

\- Etrange… Je vais fouiller mes mémoires, mais il n'y a pas dû avoir tant de phénomènes de ce genre dans nos Archives.

\- J'ai eu de drôles de sensations, poursuivit le Capitaine du _Magnificent_. Des fourmillements dans le ventre, des tremblements, souffla-t-il encore en passant la main sur ses tempes emperlées de sueur.

\- Et des gémissements, compléta Lothan. C'est ce qui a attiré mon attention. Tu semblais même souffrir ! Ça va, tu te sens bien ?

\- J'ai très peur… Les Ryordans se manifestent alors qu'ils se préparent depuis des siècles ! Leur temps est venu, et ils ne doutent pas de leur suprématie ! S'ils étaient moins arrogants, je ne serais pas aussi inquiet ! Je sais que les conquérants ont toujours un orgueil aussi démesuré que leurs objectifs, mais au départ ils se donnent souvent les moyens de leurs ambitions. Après, c'est à nous de nous débarrasser d'eux ! Mon père n'a fait que ça toute sa vie, à moi de prendre le relai, sous le drapeau de ma patrie natale !

\- Je suis presque éternel, mais je ne suis pas pressé, remarqua le Second du _Magnificent_.

Anthénor rit doucement, totalement réveillé à présent !

* * *

Durant des jours et des jours, le cuirassé de Prian avait poursuivi son vol.

Depuis sa dernière vision, son Capitaine ne relâchait désormais plus son attention,

\- Vaisseau sur scan, prévint l'Officier Radariste.

\- Identification ! jeta Anthénor.

\- C'est incroyable… Il ne peut pas être là ! s'étrangla la préposée aux Radars. La Flotte de Lodon a confirmé sa disparition !

\- Mais de qui parlez-vous ? s'agaça Anthénor.

\- C'est le _Shod_ !

\- Impossible, je l'ai vu être détruit !

\- Tu as dû être trompé par tes sens, remarqua Lothan, le Second du _Magnificent_.

\- Je suppose…

\- Il nous tire dessus ! alerta Tizen l'Ordinatrice Centrale.

\- Activation des boucliers !

Et les coques extérieures arrêtèrent les rafales à bout portant.

\- Mais à cette puissance, nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps, glissa Lothan.

\- Ton pessimisme me gonfle, boîte de conserve. Etat d'Alerte maximal, on va se battre puisque c'est ce qu'il veut. Et au besoin, on l'abordera !

\- A vos ordres, Capitaine !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

\- Si nos capteurs externes ne me renvoyaient pas l'image du _Shod_ , je dirais que les tirs viennent de nulle part, intervint Tizen.

\- Tu as le _Shod_ juste devant nous ! aboya Le Capitaine du _Magnificent_. Et où est mon rapport d'analyse ?

\- C'est ce que je veux dire, poursuivit l'Ordinatrice Centrale. Je ne dispose d'aucun relevé car les scans se perdent dans le vide.

\- Mais c'est impossible !

\- Je ne peux te donner ce que je n'ai pas. Il va te falloir faire sans, capitaine.

\- Bien.

Anthénor reporta son attention sur les moniteurs transparents qui lui relayaient les informations relatives à l'état de son bâtiment.

\- Nous ne sommes que de l'acier à canon pour ce _Shod_! Nous n'avons pas voulu ce combat. Et il ne semble menacer aucun autre objectif ! Lothan, tu me trouves un point de Saut Galactique, et on file loin de cette impossibilité !

\- A tes ordres, Capitaine.

Anthénor soupira d'aise, avant qu'une sensation de froid intense ne l'envahisse.

Le Second Mécanoïde du _Magnificent_ se retourna pour faire rapport du Saut, se figea, se précipitant ensuite vers le fauteuil noir de son Capitaine.

\- Doc Mara, envoie au plus vite une Antenne Médicale sur la Passerelle, le Capitaine a perdu connaissance !

* * *

Avec la désagréable impression de flotter entre des volutes d'aurores boréales, Anthénor s'était retrouvé face au colossal Ryordan Lot-Shen-Rand, la queue en fouet finie par une sorte de trident.

\- Ton plan est fini, à ce qu'il semble, grinça le jeune Humain. Tu es passé à l'attaque. Mais ce vaisseau organique… Et pourquoi ses escorteurs ont-ils récupérés les débris du véritable _Shod_?

\- Le vaisseau organique, j'avoue. C'est bien ce qui constitue ma flotte. Pour la vision de la récupération, je dirais que depuis qu'on s'est croisés en rêves, j'ai enregistré ton onde mentale et je peux influer à l'envi sur toi et te donner à voir ce qui me plaît !

\- Tu parasites mes visions ? !

\- Oui, bien sûr ! se réjouit le Ryordan. Quel meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de son adversaire qu'en le court-circuitant d'entrée ?

\- Pas faux…

Anthénor fronça les sourcils et serra les poings.

\- Que m'as-tu fait pour que je me retrouve ici ?

\- J'ai surchargé ton cerveau d'une faiblesse infinie. Tu t'es effondré aussitôt. Comment ai-je pu songer même un instant que tu pouvais représenter une menace ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui te répondrai, vu que j'ignorais jusqu'à ton existence. Mais je suis un Militaire de la Flotte de ma nation. Et donc, oui, je m'opposerai à toi, qui que sois, et quels que soient tes pouvoirs physiques ou autres !

Mais je ne t'en laisserai pas l'occasion, infinitésimale représentation de ces univers !

Anthénor tressaillit, comme sous un sacré coup de fouet reçu au creux des reins, sentant par ailleurs comme une véritable brûlure au niveau des lombaires !

\- C'est-à-dire… ?

\- Ton corps est inanimé dans ton monde, seul ton esprit sans énergie est ici. Je voulais juste en avoir la confirmation avec cette entrevue qui n'a rien d'une confrontation puisque tu n'as rien à m'opposer !

Le Ryordan écarta jambes et bras, irradiant d'énergie, émettant un cri guttural, sa queue fouettant l'air.

\- A dieu, poussière Humaine !

Balayé par une vague invisible mais surpuissante, Anthénor bascula dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Rouvrant les yeux, Anthénor découvrit un monde de lumière et d'or.

\- Je ne suis pas un peu trop jeune pour passer l'arme à gauche ? chuinta-t-il.

\- Mais, tu n'es pas mort. Tu es juste en transition. Il n'était que temps que tu découvres les mondes dont ton extrême sensibilité t'ont fait effleuré la surface.

\- Mes visions ?

\- Oui, Humain de Prian et de la Terre. Heiligenstadt est riche en balafrés pouvant toucher, atteindre les étoiles, et jouer avec les puissances les plus élevées de ce que tu appelles la mer d'étoiles !

\- Et toi, qui es-tu ?

La resplendissante créature à la chevelure cendrée, au regard violet, drapée dans une sublime robe pourpre, esquissa un sourire.

\- Mais je suis Alphaméga, la Déesse de la Guerre, bien évidemment !


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

\- Alphaméga ? En référence à l'Alpha et l'Oméga ?

\- Tu as de la culture, jeune Humain. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, vu les promesses que tu as en toi et qui n'étaient encore que balbutiantes jusqu'à il y a peu ! Relève-toi et suis-moi dans mes jardins. Et si tu as faim et soif, mes suivantes vont se joindre à nous avec du poulet rôti et du léger vin rosé.

\- J'ai très faim !

Tout en rognant avec application les pilons de poulet, Anthénor avait emboité le pas à Alpaméga.

\- Tu m'expliques ? Mes visions ? Tout le reste ?

\- Tu es le fils de ton père. Tu es un balafré. Et de toutes éternités, et j'utilise le pluriel à escient, les balafrés du capitaine Albator ont des accointances avec le surnaturel, même si seuls quelques-uns s'y éveillent. J'ai béni ta naissance, Anthénor. Et je te vois en ce jour où l'ennemi t'attaque ! Il faut absolument que tu t'éveilles aux pouvoirs en toi, aux Dragons qui sommeillent dans ton cœur !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Inutile, ça viendra le moment venu, je te le promets.

Anthénor finit de ronger un énième os et but un verre de vin, avant d'écarquiller les yeux quand un Dragon Bleu pétrole se posa devant lui.

\- Je suis Stenfalll, ton emblème protecteur, Anthénor. A ton service.

Le jeune homme inclina la tête et l'échine.

\- C'est moi qui suis à la tienne. Mais qu'arrive-t-il à mon corps, dans le monde réel ?

\- Le meilleur… et le pire…

* * *

En Second et ami Mécanoïde son Humain de Capitaine, Lothan était venu à l'Infirmerie du _Magnificent_.

\- Comment va le Capitaine, Doc Mara ?

\- Il est toujours inconscient. Il n'y a rien de médical qui l'explique, mais il ne réagit à aucune stimulation. Il dort, très profondément.

\- Il est dans le coma ?

\- Oui, on pourrait le définir ainsi, Lieutenant Lothan. Et je ne sais comment l'en sortir… J'ai déjà fait appel à une navette médicale de la Flotte pour le ramener chez lui, à l'Hôpital Militaire. C'est tout ce que je pouvais encore faire.

Lothan inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Je te laisse seule juge, Médecin-Cheffe. Le Capitaine inapte, c'est toi la seule en charge du cuirassé ! Mais dès demain, je remets officieusement le _Magnificent_ entre tes mains compétentes !

\- Merci, Mara. Je poursuivrai la Mission assignée à notre Capitaine et je l'enverrai se faire soigner chez lui. Je peux le voir ?

\- Bien sûr.

Au chevet de son jeune Capitaine, Lothan posa sa main Mécanoïde et légère au demeurant sur sa joue balafrée.

\- Reviens, Anthie ! Ta fiancée t'escortera comme elle peut. Elle est venue en urgence faire la jonction avec nous !

Mais comme il ne l'espérait pas, Lothan n'eut aucune réaction en retour du jeune homme roux, aux yeux clos, le corps presque glacé, échappant à toute interaction de la vie.

* * *

Par ordre du Général Desteyn, une navette médicale avait été dépêchée en urgence pour rapatrier le Capitaine du _Magnificent_ , toujours plongé dans un coma profond.

Mara et Lothan avaient supervisé le transfert, sans trop de soubresauts, de leur ami Humain.

\- Attendez ! jeta une voix à la fois de commandement, professionnellement parlant, et brisée, de façon privée et émotionnelle.

Avant que l'on embarque son fiancé à bord de la navette médicale, Valandra prit la main du jeune homme pour la poser sur son ventre.

\- Tu as là toutes les raisons de te réveiller : lui et moi, ou elle ! Nous t'attendrons. Et moi je tiendrai un bébé dans mes mains au lieu d'un bouquet le jour de notre mariage.

Et elle posa ses lèvres douces sur le front d'Anthénor.

\- A bientôt, mon grand amour !

Dans ses pensées, la Capitaine du _Suprême_ tressaillit quand son Ordinatrice Centrale l'avertit d'un message en provenance de l'Etat-Major de la Flotte de Prian.

\- Général Mylon Desteyn ?

\- La navette médicale devant ramener le Capitaine Xendris à Sherk a été arraisonnée par des Pirates… Il a été enlevé !

\- Et… qui ? souffla la jeune femme qui devinait soudain la réponse.

\- Erendal Thorpe, le Faucheur, le bras droit de Thornwald le Massacreur. Je suis désolé.

\- Anthie est condamné…

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Mylon.

Valandra eut comme un sanglot, alors qu'au vu du regard dilaté de sa Seconde, elle réalisa que du sang coulait d'entre ses jambes.

FIN


End file.
